


Happy Birthday, Matt!

by AlyaRayne



Series: Death Note Birthdays [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Death Note Birthdays, Death of a remote control, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mello in a dress, OCs - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Pizza Hut, Slight accent kink, only mentioned - Freeform, sappy morons, we will remember it fondly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first of February and Matt was pissed as all hell. First, his PSP had broken, fritzing out and refusing to play anything but an annoyingly high pitched whistle, and then the game shop he had gone to was not only out of stock of the latest PSP, they also didn’t have the new game he had been wanting. To top it all off, Matt hadn’t seen Mello all day, as the blonde had gotten up early and left shortly after. What a great birthday, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Matt!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So the funny thing about this story is that I wrote it almost three years ago, but I just never got to post it...Anyway, that's actually a good thing because the original version didn't fit with my DN universe anymore. The smut is a little rushed, especially considering how long my RoyEd stuff is, but I still like it. 
> 
> I mention Naomi and BB as a couple in this, and in this universe they have a baby named Raya. She would be about three or four and she is kind of like a niece to the rest of Wammy's house. If any of you want to know anything else about this universe or just want to say yo, go ahead and message me on my tumblr: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/. Hope to hear from you! :)

It was the first of February and Matt was pissed as all hell. First, his PSP had broken, fritzing out and refusing to play anything but an annoyingly high pitched whistle, and then the game shop he had gone to was not only out of stock of the latest PSP, they also didn’t have the new game he had been wanting. To top it all off, Matt hadn’t seen Mello all day, as the blonde had gotten up early and left shortly after. What a great birthday, huh?

The redhead sighed as he stomped through the front door of his and Mello’s flat. He tossed his keys into the bowl Mello had insisted on setting by the door claiming that Matt lost them too much. The blonde never lost his keys of course the anal-retentive asshole that he was.

Matt grumbled to himself as he made his way into the flat’s living room, a space decorated with off-white walls, an old beige-ish  couch, a top of the line TV that sat on top of an old, rickety table and was surrounded by a stereo system, three different game consoles, and a coffee table that had three magazines shoved under one side just to keep it from wobbling.

There was a mirror on the wall (something the previous tenants had left and neither man had wanted to try and take down) and old dingy blinds covering the window. The blinds were shut almost all the time (something that both Matt and Mello agreed on), blocking the sight of the busy street below them.

Matt bypassed the living room altogether, instead heading down the hall past the two white doors that lead to the bathroom and the spare bedroom, and went straight to the master bedroom. Mello’s usual gun was on the bedside table, and his red boots that were gone this morning were now in the corner by the closet, so he was obviously home. The redhead didn’t even pause to care as he slipped out of his trademark vest and tossed it on the bed. He would hang it up later.

He also threw his gloves on top of the dresser that had a very messily carved out ‘Matt’ on the first drawer (a reminder of their days at Wammy’s). The gloves landed on top of his spare pair of goggles, almost knocking off the bottle of cologne that Mello had gotten him on a whim for their anniversary. He only ever used it on special occasions though. Mostly because Mello tried to fuck him into an early grave every time he used it. Not that sex with Mello was a bad thing, but Matt did have to sleep sometimes.

The outerwear in its usual place, he headed back down the hall to the kitchen, which was literally in the same room as the living room. The only thing dividing them was a counter, and the fact that the living room had carpet, and the kitchen had tile.

He pulled a beer out of the fridge, noticing as he did that Mello must have shopped, because he didn’t remember there being a bag of apples in there this morning. With a shrug he turned, opening the can of beer as he walked back to the couch. He flopped down onto it and took a long drink, grimacing as the cold liquid did nothing to warm his already chilled body. Maybe he needed to start wearing a coat instead of a vest.

His head tipped back onto the seat, hitting the wall a little harder than was comfortable. His last birthday had been spent lying in a hospital bed, and the one before that was at Wammy’s. Hell, he hadn’t even expected to live to turn twenty after he had begun to work the Kira case. It was a good thing L had taken care of everything. It was just a shame they had to burn the Death Note.

It was still hard for him to think about what would have happened had L (through Naomi Misora) not gotten to Kiyomi Takada before she could finish writing Mello’s name. And it was even more luck that Near had caused the distraction that halted the Kira Cop’s gunfire before Matt could be turned into the poster boy for Swiss cheese to thoroughly. Gotta love L. Matt didn’t know what he would do without Mello. Not that Near wasn’t just as awesome. Matt liked the whole being alive thing a little too much to give it up now.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and shutting made Matt look up. He was wondering when Mello would reappear, most likely with some kind of ‘Happy Birthday’ and then a round of slightly painful, but utterly amazing sex. He wondered if they would actually make it to the bed this time.

The sound of muffled steps on the carpet of the hallway brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up, waiting for the blonde decked out in leather to come into his vision. What he saw, however, had his eye nearly popping out of his head.

The creature in front of him was obviously Mello, but also so obviously not Mello it was mindboggling. Mello would never in a million years dress like that, unless, of course, he would. Matt let his eyes rake over his boyfriend, trying to capture every detail of the sight he was seeing.

Mello was standing, tall and proud, in a mid thigh length, tight, figure hugging black dress. The neckline was high, and the collar that came up reminded Matt of something vaguely Chinese. There were no sleeves, leaving the blonde’s pale skin showing. His straight, usually loose hair was pulled up in an intricate but messy updo, held together with chopsticks. And Matt hadn’t even got to appreciate the deliciousness of Mello’s sinfully long legs, made even longer by the addition of the killer heels on a pair of boots that looked almost exactly like the black ones he normally wore.  

His blue eyes, normally dark and intense, were now rimmed with black liner that was smudged ever so slightly.  His lips were painted red, and it made them look even fuller than they usually appeared.

At the moment, Mello’s arms were crossed in front of him, his expression that of one who was annoyed that they were forced to be in the company of one so idiotic. The look finally broke Matt out of his contemplation, and he smiled, his eyes crinkling behind his goggles. He stood, setting his beer aside.

Mello without his shoes was an inch taller than Matt. Mello with those killer heels was a good four inches taller than Matt.

“What the hell are you smiling at?” asked Mello, eyebrow raised. The blonde always hated his own voice, thinking it was too soft and slightly too high pitched, but Matt loved it. He loved the fact that the blonde could sound both soft and dangerous at the same time. When he wasn’t yelling that is…

“You look amazing.” said the redhead, very slightly breathlessly. The dark edge in Mello’s eyes that Matt had learned was insecurity fell away to be replaced by a smirk and a glint that Matt knew was love.

“Yeah, I know.” Mello said, shrugging. Matt leaned close and pressed his lips to the blonde’s, tasting the lipstick and Mello’s usual flavor of chocolate. He snaked his tongue between full, supple lips and pressed Mello closer to him, loving the way the blonde didn’t fight him anymore when it came to this. Mello hated to feel vulnerable, but he had learned over the years that giving in to his desires and letting Matt take the reins for a while didn’t make him weak or powerless.

With a huff, Mello pulled away and stepped back. “Not yet. I have presents to give you and I would rather do it now so you actually get them on your birthday and not the day after.” With that he turned and walked towards the kitchen, his heels clicking as he walked across the tiles to the cupboard that Matt never looked in because it was where Mello kept his chocolate stash. He pulled open the cupboard to reveal a small pile of gifts perfectly wrapped in a mixture of Zelda and Mario paper. There was even a blue ribbon on top of the pile. Matt felt himself smiling again. Mello liked to pretend he didn’t care, but he did.

The blonde grabbed the pile and headed past Matt to set them on the coffee table. Then he flopped gracefully onto the couch and crossed his legs. It wasn’t a surprise to Matt that his boyfriend’s legs were shaved, the blonde had taken to removing most of his body hair right after it had first begun growing.

Matt sat down next to him, watching as Mello sorted the presents into piles. There were five in all, four thin packages and one rectangular package. He handed the first of the thin packages to Matt without another word. Matt took it without question and began to rip into it.

“So, what made you want to dress up?” Mello arched his eyebrow, his arms crossing again.

“It’s your birthday, and you have a thing for me in a skirt. Don’t think I don’t remember what you did when Wammy’s put on that production of Rocky Horror. I know I can’t forget what you looked like in that biker jacket.” It was really amazing how Mello could go from haughty to seductive in the space of time it took most people to blink.

“Yeah, you in that Magenta dress. It’s just too bad they ended up having you play Columbia.” sighed Matt, his hand going away from the half opened package to rub the smooth skin of Mello’s exposed thigh. Mello smirked but pushed Matt’s hand back to the presents.

“Presents first, sex later. Now open it.” Matt did, grudgingly, and almost died of shock when Halo: Reach stared him in the face. It shouldn’t even be out except on preorder.

“How the hell did you get this? It’s not even out for another month.” Mello was smiling now, a genuine, happy smile.

“I know a few people who owe me favors.” he said cryptically. Matt leaned forward and gave him another kiss. Mello allowed this for about as much time as he talked to Near on the phone.

The next present was also a game, Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood, brand new, though this one had come out the week before. And then there was Star Wars: The Force Unleashed that Matt almost had a heart attack over getting. He hadn’t even known it was out yet, and that was saying something considering games were his religion.   

The final game package was opened so quickly Matt got three paper cuts. He ignored them, too busy staring at the beautiful cover of the latest Call of Duty: Black Ops game that he had been out looking for earlier. “You knew I was going to buy this today.” said Matt, turning to look at Mello, who was wearing an expression usually reserved for kings who had just won large battles.

“And so I called Benji and told him to take all of the games of the shelf, and if you asked, they were out of stock.” said Mello, his boot clad foot sliding up Matt’s leg.

“And Benji went for that?”

“I can be very persuasive.” said the blonde, eyebrow raising. Matt fought the laugh that wanted to come out.

“And how many months of therapy will he need to get over this?” asked the redhead. It was a good thing he had been expecting the smack to his arm or it would have really hurt. Matt winced, trying to convince himself that he really would be able to keep the limb after this. At least it had been the arm that hadn’t had a bullet go through it. Thank Zelda for small miracles…

Mello grabbed the last package and tossed it in Matt’s lap. Whatever it was it was, was (luckily) not very heavy. He sighed and began to unwrap it slowly, knowing it would piss Mello off. It was just too much fun to see his eyes flash like that.

It was two minutes and a few well placed slaps later that found Matt finally grabbing his knife to slit the tape on the side of the box that had been so thoroughly blacked out with a Sharpie, he could no longer tell what it was meant to be. He lifted the lid, and could only stare at the shiny, black, absolutely perfect PSP. Latest model and everything. It was a wonder to most people that they could afford games, electronics, expensive food, cars, motorcycles, and Mello’s leather habit, but they had second hand furniture and lived in a shitty flat.

Speaking of the blonde, Mello was obviously not expecting Matt to set the handheld onto the table to launch himself at his boyfriend. He pressed Mello back into the couch, attacking his mouth with kisses.

“Thank you.” he muttered and he kissed his way down Mello’s neck. “I love you.”

“L-Love you too, Mattie.”  Mello stuttered slightly as Matt sucked on the section of skin behind Mello’s ear. It was a spot that would drive Mello wild in seconds if Matt kept going, but instead he pulled away to look down at the blonde that he loved so much.

“Thank you. You are the most amazing boyfriend in the world.” Mello’s eyes were dark with lust, but they lit up at the praise.

“Glad to be of service.” said Mello, always cocky no matter what. Even when the skin on the upper left side of his face and arm had been charbroiled, he had still been cocky. Matt ran his fingers over the scarred skin partially hidden by the dress that covered the top of his shoulder. Mello shivered. The skin was a little nerve damaged there, and not very sensitive, but he still shivered when Matt touched him.

The blonde brought his right thigh up so that it was pressed against Matt’s hip. The gamer could feel the heat of the blonde’s skin through his jeans. It brought their groins closer together and Matt could feel the beginnings of Mello’s erection through the thin dress.

“Where did you get this thing anyway?” he asked, fingering the hem of the dress, noticing that up this close there were embroidered designes of some kind of stylized something on the soft fabric. He couldn’t quite make out the pattern through his goggles.

“Naomi.” Ahh yes. BB’s girlfriend/keeper Naomi Misora. A woman who was very lucky that BB had seen her lifespan and found her before Light could get her name. She was also a very good actor. It was a shame that her fiancé was a jackass, but BB had helped her by being someone who absolutely did not care if she was on the rebound. And it seemed that she had gotten over the fact that he had killed three people.

“You fit into her clothes?” asked Matt, confused. Mello sighed, shaking his head, his movements dislodging one of the chopsticks. He thrust his hips up against Matt’s, sending sparks of pleasure through them both. It seemed he was trying to remind Matt of what he should be doing in place of talking. Honestly, it was working quite well.

“No, she just picked this out for me. Are we seriously going to discuss the dress right now or are you going to fuck me?” Ladies and Gentlemen the Amazingly Blunt Mihael Keehl!

“Oh, is that what you wanted? I thought we were just wrestling.” Matt gave him a cheeky grin. The blonde rolled his eyes and brought his other leg up around Matt. Then without warning Mello flipped them over and off the couch. They landed on the ground hard with Mello straddling Matt. It was just a good thing the couch was relatively low, and the carpet was cushy.

Matt huffed out a breath as his back hit the ground. Mello had put his hand behind the redheads head as they fell, keeping his boyfriend from receiving a concussion on his birthday, but only just. Mello moved his hand out from behind Matt’s head to place beside him on the floor, his face inches from the redhead’s.

“Fuck, Mels! Did you have to do that?” Groaned Matt, his back aching, and not in a pleasant way.

“You were being too slow.” Explained the blonde as if it was an obvious explanation to throwing them both on the floor.

Before Matt had fully recovered from his impact with solid ground, Mello was sitting up and tugging his belt open, growling as the green Life buckle refused to undo. It relented to his slender, talented fingers soon enough though, and Mello wasted no time at all undoing the button and zipper of Matt’s jeans. He then reached inside to grab a hold of Matt’s growing erection. What? Mello was hot in that dress.

The blonde seemed pleased with his boyfriend’s state of arousal, and was kind enough to give Matt a few teasing strokes that had the redhead writhing, trying to get closer to the hand that was giving him so much pleasure. Mello stopped far too quickly, however, pulling his hand away to teasingly licking some of Matt’s pre-cum off his finger. The redhead groaned, his head falling back as his cock throbbed with need.

Noticing the look of despair on Matt’s face at the sudden lack of pleasure, the blonde smiled, a dark, slightly sadistic smile and he pulled his dress up a few inches, revealing a pair of satin and lace red knickers that just barely held his own arousal. Matt moaned at the sight, his cock twitching at the thought of Mello wearing those out of the flat. He usually wore some kind of black briefs under his leathers, but those would be way sexier.

Mello seemed not to notice Matt’s ogling, as not three seconds later he had grabbed the knife from the coffee table and slit the seam on the left side of the underwear. He then shoved them over till they were trapped on the floor where his knee was pressed to the ground. With that done, he grabbed Matt’s cock again, stroking once just to watch the redhead squirm with delicious sensation.

“L-lube, Mels.” reminded Matt, as the blonde often forgot, which was a bit painful for them both even considering that normally it was used for them to grind against each other. Mello, however, shook his head.

“Done.” Any blood that was left in Matt’s head went south for the winter at the thought of the sexy blonde stretching himself in preparation of Matt’s return. This thought was cut short by Mello pulling out the foil package from between the couch cushions, ripping it open and then sliding the latex condom onto Matt’s straining erection. Then he was sliding forward, and using the hand that was already on Matt’s length to position the redhead at his entrance. With a soft inhalation, Mello pressed himself down, taking the head into his body without even a wince. It wasn’t because it didn’t hurt, it did a bit, but Mello would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the feeling of being stretched open and the slightly burn that came with it.

Matt, on the other hand, experienced nothing but the fantastic bliss that came with being inside of his lover, even if it was only an inch or two. Mello was always a bit too tight, as he liked the feeling of the stretch, but he was also warm and inviting and best of all, he was Mello.

Said blonde gasped as he descended another few inches, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the carpet. The redhead wasn’t above average in length, but he made up for it in girth which was both a blessing and a cures. Mello sighed, pressing his hand on Matt’s cotton covered chest as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. It always took a while, but the end result was worth it, especially since Mello rarely liked anal sex. It was saved for special occasions, and a rare drunk night when they were both to wasted to care.

Once again, Mello erased every thought from Matt’s head by dropping the rest of the way down until his firm, round ass was flush with Matt’s hips. Both men were panting, Mello slightly more than Matt, and the redhead brought his hand up to cup Mello’s neck bring him down to press their lips together. The blonde’s lipstick was nearly gone from the kisses they had already shared, and so his mouth tasted mostly of chocolate and just a hint of his mint toothpaste. They had looked for chocolate flavored, but apparently bubblegum was as close as the toothpaste companies got.

Mello returned the kiss, his usual enthusiasm that bordered on savagery curbed by the shuddery, utterly _different_ feeling that he always got from being filled. They kissed lazily for several minutes, their tongues playing, Mello enjoying the taste of beer and cigarettes that he had gotten used to from Matt. When they had shared their first kiss, Matt had tasted of soda and candy. They had both come a long way since then.

Mello pulled away from Matt an inch or two as his body finally relaxed, shifting his hips forward slightly. Matt sucked in a breath and brought his hands down to clamp on to Mello’s hips. The blonde smirked, regaining a little of his usual intensity. Matt almost missed the soft, kind Mello that only came out during moments like this. The blonde was too used to being tough as nails.

It the next second Mello lifted his hips, his gasping softly as Matt’s length scraped over his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his system. Matt groaned at the feeling of Mello’s internal muscles gripping him as if they didn’t want to let him go.

The blonde leaned forward over him, resting his hands beside Matt’s head as he rolled his hips in a near perfect circular motion, thrusting gently for the moment, something so different for the usual sex they had that it messed with Matt’s head a bit.

Obviously not noticing this, Mello pressed their lips together again, just resting there as he sped up his thrusts, bouncing slightly on top of Matt, soft whimpers escaping his throat on every thrust. Matt was making odd, moaning noises in the back of his throat that soon turned into full fledged groans of pleasure, his body flushing as his nerves were set on fire.

A hand on his length made the blonde gasp loudly, a moan escaping his throat as Matt thrust up into him, less gently than he had meant to.

“Ahh, yes... Mattie, fuck me.” Mello’s voice was deep and very slightly accented as it always was when he was this turned on. That was enough to make Matt thrust again, this time deliberately adjusting the angle. The sudden pressure on his prostate had Mello tensing, his hips rocking against Matt’s. Matt repeated the action, making Mello gasp, his whole body shaking as low moans escaped from his throat. Mello pressed his lips against Matt’s ear, soft groans making the redhead shiver. “Mattie,” he whispered in a voice that was coloured heavily with his native accent. “Fuck, you feel amazing inside me.” Matt couldn’t help but thrust into his boyfriend again, harder and deeper than before.  Mello’s body jerked, his thighs closing tight around Matt’s hips and he bit down on Matt’s neck to keep from making the embarrassing noises that were trying to come out of his throat. Matt groaned in pained pleasure, his neck throbbing, his hand moving under the dress to grip Mello’s ass tightly. Matt could feel Mello’s muscles tightening around him, could feel the way the blonde was jerking as Matt’s nimble fingers ran over his length, smearing the precum over the head to make the job easier.

Mello’s nails dug into the carpet on either side of Matt’s head, his mouth pressed urgently against Matt’s now. A hot tongue thrust into Matt’s mouth, making his gasp loudly, the fingers of his free hand tangling in Mello’s hair. The blonde pulled away a second later to breathe, his hips rolling against his boyfriends. 

“Fuck, Mels.” grunted the gamer against the blonde’s mouth. “You feel amazing.” He could feel Mello smile. Then they were devouring each other again, this time clashing in a tangle of tongues and the click off teeth knocking together. The pace of their thrusts increased, making the pleasure swirling through Matt’s body begin to coalesce into a single point of oncoming ecstasy.

From the look on Mello’s face, he was close as well. It never lasted long between them unless they planned to make it last, and read those magazines that Mello would pick up from the store. Matt adjusted his grip on Mello’s length, making a slight twisting motion towards the head that he knew the blonde loved. With a shudder and a loud gasp Mello was coming, coating Matt’s hand as he jerked and arched, almost writhing with pleasure.

Matt moaned at the feeling of Mello’s muscles clenching and releasing on his cock, milking his orgasm from him. Not a second later Matt was thrusting up hard into Mello, making the blonde give a choked off cry of surprise as he came into the condom, his hips giving short thrusts without his permission that made Mello bite his lip, his eyes glazed over with sensation.

After what felt like an eternity, Mello relaxed against him, his arms going slack until he was laying flat against Matt, his chest heaving as he settled. Matt brought his arms around Mello’s torso, hugging him close and turning his head to bury his nose in Mello’s fruit scented hair. He kissed the blonde’s head once, twice, three times in a row as they calmed their breathing.

Turning his head towards Matt’s, the blonde let his lips brush the redhead’s ear. “Love you, Mattie.” he was always so tender after a good orgasm. Matt smiled and kissed Mello’s hair a few more times.

“Love you too, Mels.” He could feel the blonde smile. A few minutes later, Mello raised himself up on still shaking arms and pulled away from Matt to stand, Matt’s now soft length slipping out of him with the motion. Matt sat up reluctantly as he watched Mello adjust the dress to lay flat. He slipped the condom off and tied it, tossing it in the garbage beside the couch that was filled full of chocolate wrappers.

He stood too, pulling his pants up and re-zipping them to keep them there. Mello smiled at him, tucking some of the hair that had fallen free with the loss of one of the chopsticks behind his ear. “So I was thinking we could take a bath, and then I could cook your birthday dinner.” Matt’s eyes shot up past his hairline (or at least that’s what it felt like).

“You? Cook?” the blonde threw the TV remote at his head. Matt ducked easily and let it hit the wall. It probably broke what with the cracking sound it made, but neither really cared. They could always buy another.

“Fuck you, Jeevas.” snarled the blonde in mock irritation. He was still too blissed-out to actually get angry.

“I thought you already had.” with these words, Mello turned and stalked off towards the bathroom. Matt followed, pulling his shirt over his head , only to let it drop to the floor. He quickly unzipped his boots and kicked them off, and then dropped his jeans outside the bathroom.

Mello was already inside, sans boots, and the final chopstick was now sitting on the white counter by the sink. His hair fell in messy waves to his shoulders as he bent over the tub, filling it with hot water and bubbles (just for Matt).   

“Please tell me you at least picked up the clothes.” said Mello without looking up from the bath. Bent over as he was, Matt had a great view of his ass. The blonde did some kind of yoga, and a form of Russian street fighting that Matt couldn’t pronounce if his life depended on it, and it definitely showed.

“What do _you_ think?” He answered finally. Mello’s sigh sounded a little less testy than usual.

“Whatever. Make yourself useful and unzip this fucking dress. I think it’s stuck.” Ahh, Mello and his obsession with the word fuck. Ever since the blonde had learned it, it was constantly in his vocabulary.

Matt moved almost immediately to help Mello with the long zipper up the back of his dress. He pulled it down slowly (it wasn’t in the least bit stuck, sneaky Mello) and pressed his lips to the back of Mello’s neck as he slid the zipper down. It stopped just above Mello’s ass, and Matt slid his hand inside to grope the soft, firm flesh a few times (Mello would never admit that he leaned into the touch). He parted the opening of the dress so it slid down Mello’s shoulders, and then pulled the blonde back against his chest. Mello sighed and let Matt wrap his arms around his waist under the silky fabric, the redhead’s thumbs rubbing the skin of his abdomen. The blonde slid the garment down his arms and let it pool on the floor.

Mello would never in a million years admit just how content this gesture made him feel, his heart swelling with a warmth that he no longer bothered to try and shove away. He tilted his head back just slightly, his hair tickling Matt’s shoulder. Matt smiled softly as Mello’s arms crossed over his boyfriend’s freckled ones, his lithe fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on the redhead’s skin. 

It was several minutes later that Mello pulled away, feeling very slightly cold with the loss of Matt’s heat.  Reluctantly, Matt let him, watching as he stepped out of the dress to hang it up on the back of the door. The redhead took a moment to admire the smooth, pale skin of Mello’s back, and the stark contrast of the stylized M on his right shoulder. It was a tattoo he had gotten after he had left Wammy’s and had been missing Matt a little more than he wanted to admit. Matt thought it was sweet, but he would never tell Mello that. The blonde went back over to the bath and shut it off as the water was as full as it could get without spilling over when they got in.

He then slid into the water, not waiting for Matt at all. He sighed at the feeling of the hot water soothing away aches he didn’t even realize he had. Matt watched him for a minute, enjoying the look of contentment that crossed the blonde’s features.

“Take those damn goggles off and get your arse in here, Mattie.” said Mello with his eyes closed and his head reclining on the pad that was hooked to the back of the tub. His hair was brushing the water, the tips wet and sudsy. Matt shook his head, rolling his eyes at the blonde’s commanding tone. Despite the show of irritation, Matt did as he was told, lowering the bathroom lights so that the brightness wouldn’t hurt his sensitive eyes. He didn’t just wear the goggles as a fashion statement.

As soon as the lights were low enough, Matt slid his goggles off his head and onto the counter beside Mello’s chopstick. He then padded across the cold tile to get to the bathtub. Mello leaned forward so that Matt could slide behind him, something that the blonde would never admit he craved. Matt was just lucky that he didn’t have a lot of chest hair to rub against Mello’s back, or he was sure Mello would make him shave it off. It was one of the main reasons that Matt didn’t keep a beard. That and he couldn’t actually grow one that didn’t make him look like he had mange.

He braced his hand on the side of the tub and slid his right foot into the nearly too warm water.  With a sigh of his own he brought his other leg into the tub and settled behind Mello, the blonde moving to sit in Matt’s lap so they would both fit in the small tub.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello’s chest, pulling him close and running his hand down the blonde’s flat, toned stomach. Mello didn’t have a six-pack really, but he did have a hell of a lot of muscle. Matt was the one with the six-pack, though it had gone away slightly since the Kira case had been solved and he’d been shot, making it hard for him to want to exercise. Not that he ever wanted to in the first place. Running for your life had a way of keeping you fit, oddly enough.

“Thank you for today, Mels.” Matt muttered against the blonde’s hair covered ear. Mello settled back further against his boyfriend, his own hand rubbing across the skin of Matt’s arm.

“Well what else would I do? It’s your birthday for Christ’s sake.” Mello said, his voice low and soft in the soap scented air.

“Speaking of Christ, where the hell is your rosary?” Matt asked before he actually had time to process the thought. It was true that the blonde always wore it, but apparently ‘always’ excluded today.

“Bedside drawer. The fucking thing looked horrible with the dress.” Matt chuckled, the sound vibrating against Mello’s shoulder, making him squirm with the ticklish sensation.

“Ahh, you didn’t have to take it off just for me, I know how much you love that thing.” He felt Mello’s laugh more than heard it.

“A night without it won’t kill me, Mattie.” said the ex-Mafia head. His voice was even softer than it had been a moment before, leading Matt to believe that Mello was falling asleep. The blonde’s breathing evened out slightly more than usual. His actions were contradicted by the fact that his hand was still stroking Matt’s arm. A second later Mello was slipping out of Matt’s grip to sit up. He reached for the washcloth that was kept on the small rack in the shower wall. He grabbed it and began running it up and down his arm. He wasn’t even careful on the burn scar anymore.

“How are you feeling?” Matt asked, aware that Mello would probably kick his ass for his concern.

“You mean does my arse hurt?” asked Mello the Blunt, King of the Assholes. Mello shook his head, the wet ends of his hair flicking moisture onto Matt’s face. The redhead blinked it out of his eyes. “Not really. I’m not going to break if you fuck me, Matt. Remember?”

“Yeah, I know. But I love you, so I have to make sure.” Matt could tell that Mello was smiling just by the set of his shoulders.

“Pussy.”

“Real mature, Mels.” Mello handed Matt’s own cloth back to him.

“What? It true. You’re a pussy after sex.” Once upon a time, this statement would have set Matt off. But now all it did was make him smile fondly. Mello didn’t mean anything by it, but any kind of compliment or tender feelings tended to freak the blonde out. His coping mechanism was to insult the person who was making him feel vulnerable.

“Yeah, I know.” He answered and began to soap himself up. “But I can’t help it.” Mello’s hand slid beneath the water to give a quick squeeze to Matt’s leg. This show of affection proved that Mello was just teasing him.

“I know.” It was said so softly that Matt almost didn’t hear him. The last time Matt had heard that tone was at about five in the morning just a few days after Matt had been released from the hospital after being shot. Mello had woken, panicked and shaking, his eyes searching for Matt in the darkness. He had sobbed on Matt’s shoulder that night, confessing through his tears that he had dreamt Matt hadn’t been saved, that he had died in the hospital and Mello had felt Matt kiss him goodbye.  That was the third time in his life he had ever seen Mello cry.

The blonde brought Matt out of his thoughts by shifting around in the tub to grab the shampoo from behind the redhead. He then slid under the water, his hair tickling Matt’s legs just enough to make him squirm. When Mello surfaced again, his hair was plastered to his head, pushed straight back, revealing the rest of the burn scar that covered the left side of his forehead. When he had come to Matt, the hair had all been singed off on that side. It had grown back quickly, though.

“What are you looking at?” asked Mello as he soaped his hair, his eyebrow raised slightly. Matt shook his head and reached for his own shampoo.

“Just wondering if that eyeliner is ever going to come off.” said the redhead, shrugging. This made Mello smirk.

“Probably not. Does that bother you?” This was asked in a slightly seductive tone. Matt would never understand Mello’s mood swings.

“Not really. It makes you look sort of...dangerous. Well, more dangerous.” answered the gamer.  Mello’s eyes darkened slightly, though Matt couldn’t tell what emotion caused it.

“Dangerous, huh? What? Are you scared of me?” Mello purred, his tongue flicking out to run over his lips. Matt could feel cock trying to wake up to answer that question. Ahh, it was good to be young…

“Honestly, no. You’re great Mels, but I know you would never kill me. I buy most of your chocolate.” This made Mello laugh, and that dark look disappeared from his eyes.

“Fair enough, Jeevas. You win this round.” Mello said, and then he slid back under that water to rinse his hair.  Matt was just about to grab his Pokémon rinse cup that he used when they bathed together when he felt Mello twist around in the tub. The next second there was a hand skimming up his thigh, followed by the quick press of lips against his still flaccid length. Matt shuddered, still a bit sensitive from the earlier round of amazing sex.

Those sinful lips began a slow trail of kisses up Matt’s stomach, lingering slightly on an old scar near his belly button where Matt had scraped himself on the edge of a counter when he was ten. Matt’s hands clenched on the sides of the tub as Mello’s lips skimmed over the slightly soft six-pack, tickling as well as igniting a fire in Matt that made him rethink the recommended hour rest period.

Kisses were pressed to the bullet scar on Matt’s left thigh, his tongue running over the sensitive tissue, making Matt gasp. Then he was moving up, nuzzling his nose up Matt’s stomach, making the redhead squirm from the tickling sensation. Finally, Mello’s lips reached his nipple, and with them, Mello’s head surfaced from the water. Matt moaned softly as Mello’s lips parted and the blonde suctioned his mouth over Matt’s left nipple. The blonde had amazing breath control, and had held his breath for a full minute before, but Matt knew he would need to come up fully soon. Sad, too, since Mello’s mouth on his nipple was almost always enough to his brain melt into pleasure-filled mush.

He was proved right a second later when Mello delivered a sharp nip to the hardened bud and then pulled himself out of the water. The bastard wasn’t even panting as he pulled his legs up to awkwardly straddle Matt, his semi-erection pressing against the redhead’s groin.

“Thought you liked to wait for awhile between rounds.” teased Matt, slightly breathlessly.

“Waiting is overrated. Especially when you’re so easy to get worked up.” taunted the blonde, his hand sliding down to cup Matt’s eagerly rising erection.

“Fuck you.” Matt bit out, his head falling back against the cushion on the edge of the tub. He was lucky it was there, or he would have cracked his skull.

“You already did that.” countered Mello as he began a slow rhythm on Matt’s cock, stroking just enough to make the redhead writhe and gasp, but not enough to over stimulate the hardening length . The gamer finally let go of the sides of the tub to press Mello as close as he could get, trapping the blonde’s hand between them. He brought their mouths together, much to Mello’s apparent surprise, as the blonde actually gasped. This was a rare thing as Mello was very hard to surprise.

The shock only lasted a second, and then he was returning the kiss, deepening it until his tongue was exploring the recesses of Matt’s mouth, his hand sliding out from between them to join it’s twin behind Matt’s neck. The gamer’s own hands found their way to their favorite place on Mello’s hips, where he massaged the soft skin.

Mello sighed against his boyfriend’s mouth, his lips tingling from the kisses that they shared. He slid closer to Matt and began to slowly thrust his hips against the redhead’s, bringing a groan from the gamer and a soft, almost inaudible whimper from the ex-Mafia leader. The feeling of their now fully erect lengths pressed together was enough to make Matt question how they ever made it out of the flat.

As good as being inside Mello felt, this was just as intense. Well, maybe a little less tight, but still amazing. Matt thrust up against Mello, sucking in a breath as the blonde mimicked the motion. Mello broke the kiss, but didn’t move away from Matt. It was kind of his thing, pressing their lips together without actually kissing when his pleasure got a bit too intense for him to focus on anything.

“M-Mattie.” he gasped against Matt’s mouth. “Fuck...” Mello jerked against Matt, his hips grinding down hard against his boyfriend’s as his orgasm welled inside him. Matt squeezed his hands tight on Mello’s hips, pressing forward to take the blonde’s lips in a scorching, soul searing kiss.

Mello’s hands twisted in Matt’s hair, tugging a little harder than Matt was comfortable with, though with the pleasure swimming through his veins, the pain was far less noticeable. Mello’s breath hitched, his thighs tightening around Matt’s hips and the slightly shorter man could tell that he would have bruises in the morning.

The feeling of Mello writhing against him as he came, his breath catching as his hands tightened even more in Matt’s hair was amazing. In the next second the feeling of Mello’s orgasm made Matt lose control himself, his own body twitching as he groaned against Mello’s mouth.

Finally the Russian collapsed against his boyfriend, his hands releasing Matt’s hair, his mouth detaching from his boyfriend’s as his head fell to the redhead’s shoulder. Matt let himself relax against the tub, his own hands loosening on Mello’s hips.

“Uhh, God, I don’t think I can move.” muttered Mello, his breath tickling Matt’s shoulder.

“Good, I don’t want you to move yet.” Matt said as he hugged his arms around Mello’s back.

“Sappy moron.” Mello said as if he was annoyed, but Matt could hear the note of affection in his tone.

 “And you love me.” said the Irishman. The Russian chuckled, his fingers playing with Matt’s mussed hair.

“Yes I do.” It was amazing how easy it was for him to admit that now. When they had first gotten together, Mello had hated showing any sign of affection. It had taken him two years to admit how he felt.

They sat like that for long enough the water started to get cold. With a sigh Mello finally pulled away, standing up in the tub so he could turn to pull the plug out of the drain. As the water and bubbles disappeared he started the shower, letting hot water run down on them.

Matt reluctantly copied Mello, his legs protesting movement. Together they rinsed the bubbles off and finished cleaning up. Matt washed his hair while Mello used some kind of conditioner that kept his blonde locks from frizzing up. It was an awkward dance that they had to do to be under the spray, but it was something they were used to. They had shared showers since Wammy’s.

“So where did the idea to dress in drag come from?” asked Matt as he was finishing rinsing the body wash from his lightly freckled skin.

 “You always like it when I’m wearing a dress.” said Mello, as if that explained everything.

“To true. And you know how to use that against me.”  Mello laughed, a pure sound that was nothing like the insane laughter he had picked up from BB to use during business hours.

“Of course I do. Just like you know that if you cover yourself in chocolate sauce I won’t be able to resist you.” he was teasing now.  Matt tried not to let his mind wander too far into the realm of Gutter Land. The thought of Mello licking chocolate sauce off of him was something that he would never tire of. He smacked himself back into the real world. Mello would answer him, by God.

“Are you ever going to tell me where you got the idea?” Mello sighed, sounding as if Matt was killing him.

“If you must know, I got the idea from one of those porn videos you have saved to that computer of yours. By the way, using the password mellosman might not have been the best idea.”  Mello finished with his bathing and traded places with Matt so the redhead could finish his own shower.

“Maybe I meant for you to see those videos.” said Matt as he let the spray cascade over him. The blonde scoffed.

“Idiot.” and then he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Matt finished quickly and shut off the water, not wanting Mello to start cooking without him there to grab the fire extinguisher. He grabbed his own towel as he watched Mello literally scrub the water away.

He then slung the towel on the towel rack and headed to the bedroom. He paused at the door and glanced back at Matt. “Are you coming, Mattie?” his face was the perfect picture of seduction. If Matt had been able to actually get an erection so soon after an orgasm, he would have been painfully hard. It really was a wonder how they ever left the flat.

“Keep talking like that and I will be.” muttered Matt to no one in particular since Mello had disappeared the minute he had finished speaking. Matt grabbed his goggles and slipped them on over his dripping hair. He rubbed the towel through the red locks as he made his way down the hall to the bedroom, noticing as he went that Mello had picked up his discarded clothing. He smiled to himself. Honestly, it was strange how Mello only had OCD, like, ten percent of the time. He must have finished all his cases…

As he made it to the bedroom, he tossed the towel in the corner, just to annoy the blonde, who didn’t notice (disappointingly enough) as he was now rummaging around in his dresser that was marked with the perfectly carved ‘Mello’ on the top. It had been carved when Mello had needed to use a chair to reach the top. Now he towered over it by a good foot or more. Well, he would if he was standing and not bent over digging through the bottom drawer. He already had a pair of his old, baggy black pants out. With a sigh he stood up and headed over to Matt’s dresser where he pulled out one of Matt’s loose, black and white striped shirts.

“Mind if I borrow this?” Mello asked as he slipped the shirt over his head. He smirked as he watched Matt’s own face split into a grin. It was a very old joke between them.

“Not at all, Mels.” Matt slid next to him and dug out a clean pair of jeans and a matching shirt to the one Mello was wearing, except the stripes were red and black and the sleeves were short. Matt had never really liked underwear, though he did have a few boxers with videogame logos on them. Mello, on the other hand, usually wore briefs, which he was pulling on at the moment.

“So, what are you cooking for dinner?” asked Matt as he ran a brush through his bright red hair. He didn’t take the goggles off, and the brush caught on the strap, but he was used to it. Mello grabbed his own special, awesome, super-brush to run through his locks until they were smooth and soft.

“Do you trust me?” Matt had half a mind to say no, but he really didn’t want to get hit again.

“Yes...” The word dragged for longer that it probably should have for Matt to be safe. Mello rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to do anything that will kill you. Believe me, if I wanted to poison someone with my cooking, it would be Near.” said the blonde as he pulled up his pants.

“I thought you didn’t mind him as much since he stopped those Kira idiots from killing me.” Mello’s face twisted into a scowl, his eyes darkening in the reflection Matt could see from Mello’s mirror. Matt bit his lip, remembering too late that the blonde hated any mention of the incidents that had put Matt in the hospital for a month.  

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong.” Matt sighed, reaching out to squeeze Mello’s shoulder gently to show he was sorry. The blonde relaxed slightly under his touch, his eyes softening.

“Come on, Mels. You gotta admit he’s not as annoying since he started that thing with Gevanni.” The blonde crossed his arms, still facing the mirror that sat on top of his dresser.  

“I have no desire to talk about the albino freak’s sex habits.” grumbled the Russian. The redhead held back the laugh that wanted to emerge.

“What sex habits. You know that he’s is a virgin, and that probably won’t change in the near future.” Without Mello’s consent, a small smile made its way onto his face at the pun.

“Freaky albino prude.” muttered the blonde darkly, though with less malice than there had been at the end of the Kira case. Again Matt had to hold back a laugh.

“Come on, forget about Near and tell me what you’re making.” Mello’s face split into his trademark ‘psycho grin’ as Matt had taken to calling it.

“Follow me and you’ll find out.” And once again, the blonde was gone without waiting for his boyfriend. Matt followed him down the hall and to the kitchen, but Mello threw his arm out to block Matt’s path.

“No. You stay in the living room. I don’t want you screwing this up.” Thoroughly dejected, Matt went to the living room and picked up his new PSP to begin toying with. He unplugged the old charger from the outlet beside the couch, plugged in the new one, and set about reading the owner’s manual (not that he needed to) while Mello fished around in one of the counters drawers and set to work with whatever he was doing.

Matt had just got through the first set of instructions in turning on the PSP and getting it set up when he heard the sound of a phone being used.  He didn’t look up, to engrossed in his booklet to really pay attention to what was going on around him. The sound of Mello talking brought him out of his nerd world.

“Yeah, give me a meat lover special with the cheesy crust, the pepperoni and sausage combo, the Italian mix on the thin crust, four orders of breadsticks with marinara, four orders of cheesy bread with marinara, and your Oreo cake.” Matt was smiling before Mello even finished saying the first few lines. The devious bastard had called Pizza Hut. “No shit we want it delivered. The name should be under Matt Jones, and by now you should have our address.” there was a pause. “For fucks sake, why the hell do you people have computers if all you’re going to use them for is jacking off at work?” This brought a laugh from Matt, which was only made worse by the fact that the blonde literally growled out their address a second later. His boyfriend, the people person. “If there was more, I would have said it. Now how fast can you get the fucking food here?” he heard Mello open and shut a cupboard, and then there was the crinkling sound of a wrapper being opened, followed by a snap of chocolate breaking. Matt wondered how long the blonde had been without chocolate to get ready. “Half an hour? Fine.” Another snap. “Of course I know the total, moron. Or did you think the prices next to the food on those handy flyers you send out were just for decoration? I’ll have the cash ready when your delivery guy gets here.” and then there was a click as Mello hung up.

“You’re cooking tonight, huh?” asked Matt as he went through the opening menu of his PSP. He had to grab Mello’s cell phone from the coffee table to set the time. 8:30. Nearly two hours since Matt had gotten home.

“Fuck you.” Mello flopped down on the couch next to Matt, his arm on the back rest and one leg thrown over the arm. His eyes were on the redhead as he went through the setup process, chocolate still in his hand, half eaten. Sex: Male, Name: Matt, Age: 21 Birthday: 1 Feb, 1990. “I don’t know why they would need all that information.”

Matt finally looked away from his game. “It’s mostly just to make it more personalized. Some of the new systems will wish you happy birthday, or call you by your name when telling you your options.” Mello rolled his eyes, snapping off another piece of chocolate.

“Wow, so it really _is_ important.” he deadpanned. Matt smacked his arm lightly.

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” he pressed the last few buttons and then set the thing to charge for its required time. Mello leaned forward and grabbed the first game on the pile that Matt had left on the table from his last videogame binge. It was next to the neatly arranged stack of his birthday presents.

“What is this game anyway?” Matt took it from him to look it over. It was the Mortal Combat game he had gotten from R a few years ago. 

“Basically you choose characters and then battle it out for three rounds until one of you gets KO’d. Sometimes you can play for money, well not real money, and prizes and such.” he could tell that Mello still didn’t understand how that could be fun. “It’s really easier to understand if you just play it.”

“Alright.” Matt blinked.

“Wait, what?” asked the gamer, unable to believe what he had just heard.

“Show me how to play.” Mello said it casually, as if Matt’s brain wasn’t imploding. Though he was pretty sure that there was supposed to be pain when one had an aneurism. Or maybe he was just having a nice, normal hallucination.

“You want to play Mortal Combat?”  asked the redhead slowly. Mello nodded, his wet hair bouncing. “You actually want to play a video game?” again Mello nodded. “I mean actually put this in and use the controller and everything?” Mello’s eyes narrowed.

“What the hell’s so shocking about that?” Matt tried not to stare, he really did, but there was only so much he could take. Mello in a dress was one thing, but Mello playing a video game was just a bit too unreal.

“You hate my games.” explained the redhead, his tone one of confusion. “In fact, you’ve been responsible for most of the damage done to just about every game console I’ve ever owned.” Mello’s glare became more pronounced. 

“Just put the damn game in Matt.”

“Right.” He got up off the couch reluctantly, his back beginning to protest movement. He plugged in the Xbox 360 since that was what the game was meant for, and grabbed the extra controller out of the box beside the TV. He set the whole thing up, popped the game in, and turned the TV on. With a groan his sat back up on the couch and tossed the second controller to Mello. The blonde caught it without looking.

As soon as he had it in his hands he stared at it for a second before he finally spoke. “What the hell could you need all those buttons for?” Matt was sure he was going to bust a rib from holding in his laughter.

“Different moves need different buttons.” explained Matt as he pressed a few of the buttons to get them through the opening menu. The welcome screen of Mortal Combat came up, along with the music. “Now, pick a character and we’ll get started.” It took Mello a thousand years to choose his character, and then he took another thousand to read the list of possible moves.

Ten minutes later they were finally playing, with Matt kicking Mello’s ass. The blonde was cursing, as he hit every button in the most insane sequences possible. He usually ended up missing Matt and leaving himself wide open. Matt smirked to himself at the thought.

Six games later Mello was saved by the sound of the doorbell giving its pathetic, broken version of a ring. “Why the hell would people actually play this fucking game?” snarled the blonde as he stood and threw the controller in Matt’s lap. It hit hard enough to make the redhead wince.

Mello sauntered to the door, grabbing his wallet off the table as he went. He undid the locks and the chain and threw it open to reveal a very unfortunate delivery man. The elevator had been broken in the building for the whole time they had lived there, and the man would have had to walk up three flights of stairs carrying three pizzas, four large boxes of breadsticks and cheese bread, and a cake. Needless to say, the man was panting.

Mello grabbed the Pizza Hut boxes and set them on the table, balanced by his hip as he counted out the money. Mello was good at telling which bills were which, and he had the total counted out in seconds. The man frowned at the lack of a tip, but Mello slammed the door in his face before he could say anything. The blonde then grabbed the boxes and headed to the kitchen, dropping them on the counter. He put the cake in the fridge for after dinner, and then flipped the boxes open.

“I’m not serving you, Mattie. Get your arse out here.” Matt tossed both controllers down on the couch and headed out to the kitchen.

“I thought you had to take care of me on my birthday.” he joked. Mello just glared at him, but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes.

“I did, I cooked the meal, you get to dish up.” Matt laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed a plate and began to pile pizza onto it.

“You call picking up the phone and ordering pizza cooking?” Mello glared at him as he piled his own plate with the Italian and the pepperoni/sausage pizza. Matt was the one who liked the meat lovers. He then grabbed a few breadsticks and cheese breads and a package of marinara. They both only used one plate each, and the plates were filled to bursting. Mello grabbed out one of his chocolate shake things, and Matt grabbed another beer.

“What was that movie that you’ve been talking about watching lately?” asked Mello as they walked back to the couch where he resumed his usual sitting position, already taking a bite of breadstick.

“Which one?” Matt chuckled to himself. There were about twenty.

“The one with the monsters in the lab on Mars. You played the video game a few years ago.” Mello had an amazingly good memory for saying he hated Matt’s games.

“You mean Doom?” Mello still looked blank on the name, but he nodded slowly.

“Sure.”The way Mello was looking at him, Matt just had to lean over to kiss his slightly pizza stained lips. He pulled away before anything could get too heated. They had food after all. “What was that for?” The blonde looked even more confused.

“What, I’m not supposed to kiss the man I love when I’m happy?” asked Matt, his smile still firmly in place. Mello rolled his eyes, but his lips turned up in a smile.

“Sappy moron.” but his hand found Matt’s and he squeezed gently.

“So you’ve said.” Matt gave a squeeze of his own. “Now what were you saying about Doom?” Mello let go of Matt’s hand and stood up, setting his food on the coffee table to go to their old wooden bookshelf that held their DVDs. He pulled one out and brought it over to Matt.

“I was going to get it out for us to watch, but I couldn’t remember the name.” said the Russian as he settled back into his favorite sitting position.  Matt was staring at his boyfriend, a look of confusion on his face.  “Why is it that you always get that look on your face when I want to do something you like?”

“Because you hate doing anything I like.” said Matt, fully aware that saying those words could give him a death sentence. Instead of anger, though, Mello’s eyes showed amusement.

“That’s because you’re an idiot with no taste.” said the blonde, shrugging slightly. “But, it’s your birthday, so I have to at least pretend to be interested in your annoying forms of entertainment.” Well at least he was honest. Matt couldn’t feel hurt though, this was a huge step for the blonde.

“Thank you very much.” Mello gave him a look, and then smiled slightly.

“Any time.” he said before taking a bite out of his pizza.

It took them a few more minutes to get settled and start the movie. Once Matt had grabbed the remote for the blu-ray player (not the one that had hit the wall and was in six pieces) and got his food back on his lap he hit play. Mello had dimmed the lights, so Matt took his goggles off, setting them on the coffee table. It only took him a moment to notice that Mello was looking at him.

“What?” he asked, studying the blonde who was lit only by the light of the TV.

“I like it when you take your goggles off.” replied the blonde and amazingly there was no hint of seduction in his voice.

“Really? Ahh, Mels, what a romantic thing to say!” the Russian hit him hard enough to sting. Matt winced, knowing that he would have a bruise later.

“Fuck you, asshole.” growled Mello, his teeth grinding together.

“Love you too, sweetie.” Seriously, at some point the blonde would have to stop hitting him. Matt rubbed his arm, feeling the skin heat up from the abuse. He kept his mouth shut as the previews played, old ones since Doom came out a while ago. Matt watched Mello out of the corner of his eye as the movie menu came up. He hit play, still watching his boyfriend.

Within the first few minutes Mello was leaning forward on the couch, his eyes glued to the screen. “Jesus Christ, her fucking arm...did you see that?” Matt smirked. He knew Mello would love it once the bloodshed started.

“Yeah, awesome right?” Mello’s hand clenched on the arm of the couch as the doctor started screaming.

“Why the fuck haven’t we watched this before?” asked the blonde as he ate his pizza. Gore didn’t even phase him anymore.

“You refused to watch any of my ‘stupid movies’.” answered Matt, eating his own meat lovers slice.

“Well I guess statistically they couldn’t all be bad.” Mello said in his sweetest, most innocent voice.

“Fuck you too, Mels.” The bastard just smiled at him, then his focus was back on the movie as The Rock came on screen.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy Linda liked?” Matt blinked, amazed that his boyfriend had remembered that about the only normal Wammy’s kid. If you could call Linda normal, that is.

“Yeah it is. She used to kiss his poster every night.” said Matt. “I was just amazed there was actually a straight kid at Wammy’s, honestly.”

“Actually, we were the only gay ones. Near is technically asexual, Linda was straight, L is asexual, and BB is psycho.” Matt grinned.

“To true. But I swear F had a thing going with R.” It was Mello’s turn to grin.

“They’re related, Mattie.” Matt’s jaw dropped.

“No way! Really? They didn’t look anything alike.” Mello just sighed.

“And this is why you’re third.” Matt was just about to give a witty (yeah right) retort when Mello asked, “So who the fuck are these guys?” Matt looked back at the screen.

“The Rock is called Sarge, and then the brown hair guy’s name is Reaper, the smaller black dude is Duke, and the other one is the Destroyer. Then there’s the douche bag Portman, the cutter Goat, the Japanese guy is Mac, and, last but not least, the Kid. That’s the one who makes Near look manly.” Mello laughed.

“Too true. Fucking pansy. He wouldn’t last a day in Russia.” Ahh... it was always nice when Mello’s old accent crept back into existence, which basically only happened when he spoke Russian, was drunk, or when he wanted Matt to jizz in his pants. 

“Or the Mafia.” piped up Matt.

“Or Wammy’s.” added Mello. They paused again as Mello listened to what was going on, on screen. When they got to the part of the movie where it actually introduced the characters, Mello rolled his eyes.  “So this Ark is a portal to Mars?” asked Mello, now on his second slice of pizza.

“Yeah, it sort of cuts you down to a molecular level and then shoots you to Mars.” Mello nodded.

“Well that seem safe as houses.” he deadpanned.

“Wait till you meet Pinkie.” Mello just looked at him.

“Does anyone in this movie have a normal name?” he asked. Matt snorted.

“Asks the man named Mello.” And once more Matt was in pain. They watched the movie in silence as the characters met Sam and Pinkie, and got their orders. 

“How the hell are they related?” asked Mello, this time devouring a breadstick. Matt just shrugged. He was still confused about F and R.

“Welcome to Hollywood?” said Matt after a minute. Mello seemed to accept this, luckily.

Despite the movie playing, Matt mostly watched his boyfriend’s reactions. Smiling when the blonde smiled, laughing with him when the one liners got good, and enjoying it immensely every time Mello would yell something at the screen.  

Things like, “Jesus, what a fucking idiot. You never shoot at something unless you know what it is!” and, “Did you see that thing. How many eyes did it have?” Not even ten minutes after the imp attacked Duke, Mello had already figured out the whole ‘monsters after psycho people’ thing. This led to a fifteen minute conversation about what the Wammy monsters would look like.

“Near would be fine, though.” said the blonde in conclusion. He was now curled up on the couch with his legs tucked under him. “Freak’s too innocent.”  It was apparent to Matt at about the halfway point of the movie that Mello was a little too interested in the guns. This wasn’t unusual for the blonde, but the near orgasm Mello had when the BFG was used told Matt that this show might be a bit more sexual in nature than he had previously believed.

The death of Portman came with jeering and laughing from the blonde, but, oddly enough, the death of Goat had come with silence. Matt made a metal note to ask why later. So far, the funniest reaction Mello had had was to when Dr. Carmichael had ripped off his ear, and then got stuck in the nanowall. “Such great luck, that man.” the blonde had said.

Mac’s flying head had brought another round of laughter from Mello, and Matt, if he was honest. There was something a bit to cartoon about having your head punched off.

By the end of the movie Mello had eaten five slices of pizza, three breadsticks, and drank two chocolate drinks. Matt’s own total was six pizza slices, two cheese breads, and a second beer. As soon as the credits rolled Mello slid his plate onto the coffee table and stood.

“Where are you going?” asked Matt, his own plate already on the floor.

“Cake, Mattie.” said the blonde, and then he was off to the kitchen. “I just can’t believe that Reaper actually turned invincible.” he said as he set about collecting the plates for the cake. He grabbed it out of the fridge and put it on the counter.

“Superhero, more like it.” said the redhead, standing also and heading to the kitchen. He stood behind Mello as the blonde wielded his favorite cake knife. “So you really liked it?”

“Fuck yeah. God, Mattie, what’s not to like. Monsters, guns, gore, guns, death, guns, and have I mentioned kickass, killer guns?” Matt hadn’t seen Mello this excited since he had gotten his first motorcycle at Wammy’s.

“You and your gun thing.” Mello threw a dish towel at him. It hit him in the chest before falling to the floor. “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing, Mels. It’s kinda sexy actually. Especially when you’re holding a gun.”

“You mean your gun.” said the blonde, a smirk on his full lips.

“That too.” the knife clinked against the plate as Mello sliced the cake into eight perfect pieces.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you got emails from everyone wishing you a happy birthday. I found them when I was looking at your porn. They wanted to do a surprise party for you, but most of them are in different countries, and Naomi’s busy with Raya, but they still did something so whatever...” said Mello as he washed off the cake knife. Matt stopped dead in his tracks.

“They sent me emails?” he asked blankly.

“For your birthday, yeah. I haven’t read them or anything, but you have one from Naomi which is also probably from BB and Raya. L sent one, and Watari sent his usual email and a card by mail, it’s in the room. R and F both sent one, along with Linda. And you got something from Near, but that might just be about the hacker case.” explained Mello distractedly as he served two slices of cake onto plates.

“Everyone sent me birthday emails?” asked Matt, tone now more disbelieving than blank. Mello looked up at Matt’s tone and then stepped away from the cake, setting the knife down beside it. He was in front of Matt a second later.

“No.” The redhead blinked, not understanding what the blonde was meaning.

“What?”

“No. You don’t get to be surprised by the fact that we all love you. Me, R, F, Linda, L, Watari, BB, Naomi, even the freak. I know that what happened with your dad and your aunt fucked you up and convinced you that no one cares about you, but we do.” Matt’s eyes widened at Mello’s words. “Now, you listen to me, Mattie. Because I’m only saying this once. If you had died...” Matt cut him off.

“Come on, Mels. That was over a year ago.” The blonde’s eyes narrowed.

“Shut up.” Matt did. “If you had died Matt, I don’t think I would be here right now.” the force behind those words took Matt’s breath away. “You were the only one who ever put up with me at Wammy’s. The only one to ever say that you love me. Without you, Matt, I don’t have anything. And I hate like hell that Near was the one who saved you, but I do have to thank him, and I will...some day.” He grabbed the plate closest to them on the counter and shoved it into Matt’s hands. “Now eat your fucking cake.”

 Matt stood for a moment in shocked silence while the blonde got his cake. The feeling of Mello’s hand on his arm brought him out of his stupor and he followed his boyfriend back to the couch. “I’m sorry.” The words almost shocked the redhead as he hadn’t been intending to say them.

“For what?” asked Mello, a bite of cake halfway to his mouth. Matt shook his head, his eyes fixed on the TV that was still playing the credits. “Mattie?” The redhead inhaled sharply, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Nothing, just being stupid.” The blonde looked far from convinced. “So, what was with Goat, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Mello asked, finally taking a bite.

“Well, you’re religious, right? Have you ever cut yourself in the name of God?” Mello snorted, shaking his head.

“Fuck no, I’m not that crazy. And besides, you know I'm not all that religious.” he sobered slightly then. “But I have known a few people who did similar things.” Matt raised his eyebrows, his expression one of shock.

“Really?” Mello nodded.

“Back when I was still in Russia there was this girl, Anastasia. She belonged to this very strict family. Catholic, like mine, but insane. The things they used to make her do if she took one wrong step away from the ‘path  of righteousness’,” the blonde actually used air quotes, “were sick at best, and sadistic at worst. She never would tell me the full extent of what she did for ‘God’ because I was only like, four, and she was six, but I saw some of the scars.” This was the first Matt had ever heard of anything about Mello’s past other than his family had been part of the Russian Mafia and they had been killed because of it, leaving Mello at Wammy’s.

The redhead linked hands with his boyfriend, and amazingly enough Mello allowed it. “Wow, that is...wow.” Mello squeezed Matt’s hand hard, and Matt could see the glisten of unshed tears in his blue eyes. A second later Mello blinked rapidly and let go of Matt’s hand to get another bite of cake.

“Yeah, but it was years ago. No point in dwelling on it now.” said the blonde, his voice slightly rougher than it had been. “I just want to know if you can buy a BFG.”

“Somehow I don’t think so.” Matt chuckled, still worried, but willing to play along for Mello’s sake. “And even if they did sell it, no one in their right mind would let you have it.”Mello glared at him, but amazingly didn’t hit him. Matt was surprised.

“Fuck you, I would be amazing with that gun.” said the blonde. Matt raised his eyebrow.

“Would you?” The blonde gave him a look that spoke volumes.

“Of course, I do have a bit of experience, after all.” Catching the drift of where this conversation was headed, Matt balanced his cake on his lap so he could run his hand up Mello’s thigh. The blonde shifted into the touch, but made no other move to reciprocate. Instead he took another bite of cake. Matt went to pull his hand back to eat his own cake, but Mello grabbed it and slid it back up his leg, stopping a bit higher than Matt had. When Matt looked away from his hand and up at Mello’s face, he saw that Mello’s lips were pulled up in a crooked grin. The redhead felt a smile of his own blooming on his face. He squeezed the warm, solid length of Mello’s leg, enjoying the way the blonde shifted closer to him.

“Don’t you like your cake?” asked Mello as he finished his own, a glint of amusement in his eyes. There was also that dark, predatory look that Matt had come to know as lust.

“I do.” said Matt, inching his hand higher. “It’s just, I’m not really hungry for cake right now.” There was a clatter as Mello shoved his plate and Matt’s onto the coffee table. He had just gotten them settled when he swung his leg over Matt’s, straddling him, his hands on Matt’s shoulders. The redhead leaned up to press his lips against the blonde’s, tasting the wonderful flavor of Oreo cake mixed with Mello’s own heady taste.

Mello was reveling in the feeling of Matt’s slightly chapped lips rough against his own smooth ones. The redhead sighed into the kiss, his hands once again finding their place on Mello’s hips, under the shirt he had borrowed. Mello pressed closer to him, his mouth insistent as Matt ran his hands up and down his boyfriends back. The blonde shivered and lifted his arms up to let Matt pull the shirt off, reluctantly breaking the kiss for just long enough to send the shirt into the corner. Mello’s hands slid under Matt’s shirt, caressing his stomach as he pulled the shirt up and over Matt’s head.

The gamer let the blonde toss the offending cloth away before he leaned in to attack the long pale neck in front of him with kisses. Mello pulled Matt closer, fingers tangling in his boyfriend’s hair as Matt sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin of the Russian’s neck. The blonde’s breathing sped up, his body heating quickly.

Matt could already feel himself hardening against the blonde, and Mello wasn’t too far behind.  “Mels,” mutter Matt against Mello’s neck. “love you so fucking much.”

“Love you too,” the blonde said breathlessly. “sappy bastard.” Mello felt Matt’s grin against his neck. The next second Matt was pushing Mello back onto the couch.

“Now don’t flip us over this time.” Mello laughed, his eyes intense but warm in the light of the TV. Matt couldn’t help but kiss him. Mello submitted, albeit reluctantly, and let himself be worshiped by Matt’s mouth.

The redhead wasted no time in pressing kisses all along Mello’s neck and shoulders, lingering slightly on the scar that Mello used to hate so much. When his kisses trailed down to Mello’s chest the blonde arched up against him, gasping softly at the feeling of a hot mouth on his nipple. When Matt glanced up, he saw that Mello’s bottom lip was between his teeth. Blue eyes glanced down and their gazes locked. 

Matt gave his boyfriend a smirk, and then bit down gently on the nub in his mouth. Mello’s eyes rolled up in his head, his hips thrusting up against Matt’s stomach. “Fuck, Mattie!” The redhead released Mello’s nipple and gave it a few gentle licks. Mello moaned, a low, deep sound that made Matt’s insides squirm. The blonde brought his legs up around Matt’s torso.

“To slow...” groaned Mello. Reflexively, Matt held Mello down against the couch so he couldn’t throw them onto the floor again. Mello chuckled, obviously realizing what Matt was doing. “If you stop dragging your feet, I won’t have to take over.” The smirk was positively evil.

Without further ado, Matt jerked Mello’s pants and briefs off as far as he could with Mello’s legs bent. The blonde moved with him, allowing him to pull the pants the rest of the way off to drop them on the ground. The blonde’s erection was long, slender, and flushed with arousal, laying against his stomach. Matt slid his own pants off, and then settled on top of Mello, their lengths pressing together tightly. Mello’s legs hooked around his hips and the blonde thrust up, his mouth searching Matt’s neck and shoulder.

“Fuck me, Mattie.” whispered Mello, his lips pressed against Matt’s ear. The redhead groaned, his hips thrusting forward. Mello writhed, his legs gripping Matt, pulling him closer. They slid against each other, pleasure spiraling through them.

Matt ran one hand over Mello’s smooth thigh, pulling him closer if it were possible. Mello crushed their lips together, nipping at Matt’s bottom lip hard enough to make the redhead pull back. The blonde stopped that by twining his fingers once more in Matt’s hair. He tamed the kisses down at bit, though.

It was rare that Matt was actually on top of Mello and he took full advantage, slowing down the pace until Mello was thrusting against him, trying to force his boyfriend to go faster. Matt sped up, thrusting three times in quick succession, then slowed down again. The blonde writhed, his breath hitching every few seconds as his body became desperate for release. This went on for what felt like an eternity, leaving Mello panting and just _this_ close to begging.

It didn’t take much after that until Matt himself was having trouble holding back, but he wanted to tease his boyfriend as much as possible. “Christ, faster, you asshole!” grunted the blonde, his hands sliding away from Matt’s hair to grab his ass. He jerked, his body crying out for more as Mello thrust up against him, forcing Matt to stop teasing.

The redhead gamer took over a second later, grinding against Mello as hard as he dared, his body throbbing with sensation. He could feel his whole body tightening with pleasure, just moments away from orgasm. Mello shuddered, his body shaking as he came against Matt’s stomach, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth just the slightest bit open. This was enough to bring Matt over the edge, his hands tightening, one on the couch, the other on Mello’s leg.

It was Matt’s turn to collapse on Mello, his breathing harsh and ragged as he calmed down. Mello too was panting, his eyes still closed. He had brought his hands up to stroke at Matt’s hair, his legs relaxing back down on the couch. “We really need to stop fucking every five minutes.” said the redhead, still breathless, and now utterly spent.

“Mmm, but why. We’re young, and some day, we might forget just what our dicks are for. Might as well enjoy them while we can.” replied the blonde, his voice low and obviously tired as well.

“True.” Matt placed a kiss on the skin of Mello’s shoulder. “But I think I might actually pass out after that round.” the sound of Mello’s low chuckle was enough to make Matt shiver.

“Tired already?” As if the blonde wasn’t half way to dreamland himself.

“What do you think?” A kiss on his earlobe made him lose his train of thought.

“I think that you didn’t finish your cake.” said the Russian.

“I’ll have it for breakfast.” Matt muttered, his eyes trying to slip shut. It had been a long day.

“Mattie, get up. We can’t fall asleep like this.” Those hands were really annoying, pushing at him like that. Reluctantly, Matt got up, grabbing his cake off the coffee table and taking it to the kitchen. He put the slice back with the other cake, and slid that and the Pizza Hut boxes into the fridge.

His next stop was back to the couch, where Mello was currently trying to sit up. He held his hand out to the naked blonde who was apparently too tired to care about the dirty dishes and strewn clothing like he usually would when he was suffering from post-case OCD.

They both went to the bathroom, where they washed the drying cum off, and Mello brushed his teeth, and then they headed to the bedroom. Once there, Matt threw his vest onto his dresser and pulled back the dark brown blanket so that Mello could flop down in the bed. Matt climbed in next to him, his arm instantly going across Mello’s chest, the blonde’s back to his front. It was how they had slept since they had shared beds in Wammy’s.

“Thank you for today, Mels.” Matt whispered in the dark room. He twined his fingers with Mello’s where the blonde hand rested his arm on top of Matt’s.  

“Yeah, whatever.” But Mello was smiling. “Goodnight, sappy moron.”

“Night, blondie.” The smack that followed could have woken the dead.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I actually wrote the emails that Matt got for his birthday, and I might post them later after I edit them. Let me know if you would be interested in reading them. :)


End file.
